Dark Reflections
by Inuluvr
Summary: After smashing the mirror, Midna continues to watch over Hyrule through a small window between the worlds. However, when she discovers that darkness has overcome the land once again, she finds herself back in the world of light...
1. The Mirror Of Memory

The Mirror of Memory

The Twilight Princess sighed, sitting on her throne, gazing across the wide expanse of the main room of the castle, and reminiscing about all the adventures she and Link had shared.At these times, she wished she hadn't broken the mirror between their worlds, even though she had done it for the good of Hyrule. It had been almost a year since the last time she had seen Link, and she thought she had gotten over missing him. But even so, Midna couldn't help but sometimes hope that somehow she would be able to see him again. She had grown accustomed to Link's company, be it her hiding in his shadow, or her bossing him around while he was in his twilight form.

After their adventure and Gannon's defeat, she had been watching over Hyrule through a small crystal. The crystal was an heirloom that had been her father's until recently, when Zant had overthrown and killed him. She had heard the stories about how it had been given to the first people of the Twilight to remind them of their terrible mistake. It had been used to torment the banished by taunting them with images of everything they had lost when attempting to overthrow the Gods.It was a window to the other world, which enabled her to talk to the Light Spirits and make sure everything, was in order.

Midna considered the crystal a blessing, and took every chance she could to scan Hyrule's fields, and examine the town's bustling activity. Everything had seemed calm enough for the longest time, but recently, she had been unable to contact any of the spirits, and every time she was able to get a small glimpse of Hyrule, it was covered by dark shadows, similar to ones that divulged Gannon's presence.

Midna stood up and stretched, yawning, revealing her sharp fangs. Her cloak had a slight airy feeling to it, so when she walked across the room, she had the consciousness of gliding. She looked out the window and allowed herself to be engulfed in the quiet sensation of Twilight.

She closed her eyes and began to think about the decision she had to face. Was she really going to do this after putting such a large gap in between herself and Link? She couldn't imagine facing Link after departing with him the way she had, saying that they would never meet again, but at the same time, something was definitely out of place….

A small noise turned her attention to a young Twili who seemed to need to tell Midna something desperately important. She allowed him to tell her what was so important, and after listening to his long and detailed story, dismissed the Twili and turned to face the window again.

"_Another failed attempt to contact the Light Spirits._" She thought to herself. Once again, she closed her eyes in deep thought. This time, however, her decision was final. She would do it, no matter what. Too many things were out of hand, and too many times the Spirits had failed to answer her inquisitions about the prosperity of Hyrule. It was true only Twilight royalty could shatter the mirror, but one thing she hadn't told Link was that only royalty could piece it back together…


	2. The Missing Link

Chapter One-The Missing Link

After fitting all the pieces of the mirror back together, Midna stepped back to look at her hard work. She was proud, for she had been able to fit every shard together, and had been able to recreate the portal.

As she readied herself to leave, she stood looking at the colorful twilight, knowing it might be a while before she saw the beautiful skies of her home world again. When she had prepared completely, she stepped onto the marked spot of the portal, and let out a gasp of surprise while she was warped to the other world.

It had been a long time since she had last used this portal… In fact, she realized, the last time she had used this she had just said her last farewells to Link. That had been so long ago she had forgotten the weird sensation of her body falling to millions of pieces and whizzing through the air towards the other world. Midna thought about it and realized that the worlds were mere reflections of each other.

When she arrived at Hyrule, she let out another gasp of surprise, for as soon as her pieces condensed back to her real self, she found that she had been transformed into her imp form. Her eyes widened with amazement as she studied the form she had taken so long ago…

_What could've made this happen?_ she thought.

As she wandered the desert for a while to get used to this form, she started thinking about possible causes for her form change. She hadn't run into any monsters yet, however, she had transformed back into her imp form. Nothing really added up, and she was just getting frustrated trying to think about it. Sighing, she continued to floating around the desert, heading towards Lake Hylia. The desert was desolate with no monsters present, and it was too hot for her liking, but even so, she continued on. As she walked on, she noticed that a desert storm was brewing in the distance and began to pick up speed, hoping to leave before it reached her.

She then stopped, remembering that in order to get out of the desert, she would have to warp. She decided that since she had to warp anyway, she would warp to Ordon village, Link's home village, the most likely place for him to be. She summoned her power and shivered as she felt herself dividing to pieces, and whizzing through the air to her destination.

When she got to the village, she was surprised to see it so deserted. No sound came from the usually noisy and bustling village, which made Midna nervous. As she peered through a couple of the house's windows, she found that all the villagers had locked themselves inside their houses, just as they had when Twilight had taken over their village. The clouds of darkness overhead made it seem as though it was a stormy night, even though it was the middle of the day. After a while, she realized another reason everything was so unpleasant; there were no animals around; the birds were not singing, and there were no frogs to be seen by the pond.

Midna wondered what had scared the villagers and animals, since there was no sign of enemies. She begain to wandered aimlessly around the gloomy village to trying to find any clues that would help her find out what was happening. She searched for an unlocked door, but to no avail, for people had sealed themselves away from the unknown evil.

She realized that in order to find clues, she would have to find a small crack in a house so she could sneak in and listen to conversations. The only crack she found however was much too small for her to fit through. Thankfully, she was able to melt into the shadows and slip through the crack. Being invisible to the people of this world was a huge advantage for her, since she was able to sneak by the people in the house and settle in a corner without being seen.

Midna had entered in the middle of a conversation,

"–I don't understand why he left! I mean, I know he was worried about Princess Zelda, but he still hasn't come back! It just isn't like Link to go off and leave his friends!"

At the mention of the Hylian's name, Midna listened to the conversation more carefully. They seemed to be fretful, and as she eavesdropped on the rest of the conversation, Midna concluded that Link had been gone for several days. The one boy, Midna couldn't recall his name, was arguing with his parents, he seemed to be set on searching for Link, but his parents were against the idea.

She melted into the shadows and made her way out of the house, deciding her next best move would be to visit Ordon and see what he had to say about this. Hopefully, Ordon would have the answers to her questions and would be able to help her find Link.

However, Midna was worried, for it was very unlike Link to leave without a word and simply disappear. She could feel anxiety build up inside her, as she made her way out of the village, for she had a terrible feeling something had happened to Link in the time of her absence.


	3. The Mysterious Cottage

The Mysterious Cottage

As Midna made her way towards Ordon Spring, she passed by the house she and Link had always disregarded when they walked around here. However, now that Link was not around to chide her for being nosy, she let her curiosity get the better of her, and she slipped inside. After all, there she had never seen anybody go into the house, and she had certainly never heard any noises coming from the old cottage. She figured that if somebody was living there, it wouldn't matter for they would not be able to see her anyway.

When she stepped into the main room, she was surprised to see how large it was, for it looked quite small from the outside. The house consisted of four stories, a main floor, which was where she had entered, and two ladders, one leading up and one leading down. The ladder that led upstairs ended at a small platform with a window looking out over the front yard; from that platform, there was a second ladder that led up to another platform with a bed. As she wondered around the main room, she found the cottage warm and welcoming. As far as she could tell, there didn't seem to be anyone living in the old house, for dust had collected on the various items in the room, and there wasn't any sign of recent visitations.

After thoroughly examining the main room, she decided to float up to the next story and check out anything that might be of interest to her; after all, if no one lived here, why couldn't she just take a look around, she didn't see any harm in it. When she reached the second floor, she found nothing but a nice view out the window, so once again, she floated up to the next floor to see if she could find anything interesting. On this floor, there was a bed that as messily made and beside it, there was a bedside table that had a journal resting on top of it. The journal was open, and it seemed to beckon Midna over to read it. She tried to fight her ambition to read it, but she decided it would not hurt anything and glided over to it. She picked up the book and was amazed to find that the most recent journal entry had only been a couple days before.

Midna decided if she was going to read the journal she might as well read it from the beginning. She flipped back to the first page and looked curiously down at the opening entry. She gasped as she realized whose book this was– there was only one person that would write down entries such as this. Link. It had to be him, for as she looked farther into the book, she found logs such as "Number of moblins killed", "Number of golden bugs found and their location" and one she found funny, " Number of times I have 'accidentally' hit Epona with my sword." Then she reached the journal section, and trying to leave him some privacy, she skipped to the most recent log. It read:

To whom it may concern:

I'm going off to find Princess Zelda, for she has disappeared, and I've grown worried. I'm hoping that this trip will not take too long, and I hope to be back within the next week. However, if I do not return, and someone is reading this, ask Telma about my whereabouts, she'll know.

-Link

Midna closed the book and sat down on the bed, not quite sure what to do next. She still believed finding Ordon would be the best idea, but at the same time, Link himself had said that if anyone needed him, they should ask Telma. After a while of debating, she decided to talk to Ordon, and seek some advice from him, most likely he'd be able to tell her what she should do. And if, by chance, Ordon didn't know the whereabouts of Link, she'd just ask Telma. Midna rose from the bed and glided back down the stairs. She opened the door, and blinked as the bright sun hit her eyes, having an odd feeling that this first step out into the sun was a beginning of a long and diffucult journey.

-------------------------

Inuluvr here!

Thank you all for the support so far in the story I already have over 100 views and I really appreciate it! 3 I hope you all are enjoying the story and are finding it exciting! Considering I'm fairly terrible with grammar, please let me know if there's anything I should fix to make the story better. And if you don't have anything to critique, let me know what you think of the story so far, I need feedback so I can improve in my writing. Thank you all so much for everything, and I hope you're enjoying it!

Rainpaw

P.S. You can call me by Inu chan, Inuluvr, Rainpaw, whatever you like when you comment. Doesn't matter, whatever. :p


End file.
